Only In Dreams
by Jojo ker
Summary: It all started with medicine for my insomnia, now I'm having these strange dreams that scare me to the very core of my being. Luckily I have Masada to calm me down a bit. MasadaXOC -Suckish Summary-


Three days.

Three days since I last slept. It was nice at first; staying awake all night. The night was peaceful, the only sounds in the house were my Mom's snoring and my pen clicking on the wall. It also gave me more time to ponder about things I can't usually during the day.

Then things started to get out of hand.

I started to get sluggish, slurring my speech, and walking with sleep in my eyes. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't get to sleep. And believe me, I tried.

So Mom called a doctor. The doctor said that I had merely become insomniac and could be cured with simple medication. Sure, after three days of hell they tell me that.

"I left your meds on your night stand kiddo." Mom says, brushing back a few strands of crimson hair from my face. By now I was a zombie, so all I did was yawn. Shortly after, Mom retired to bed and I took my medication.

At first I was _pissed_, because the medicine took like thirty minutes to work.

But finally sleep washed over me like a warm blanket. It was so nice that I didn't notice how strange the dream was, and how real it felt. When I opened my eyes, I was out on a freakin balcony! I didn't have a balcony…

So I walked to the sliding glass door that led back into my room. After blinking twice, I blurted out loud. "What the hell?" I mumbled, analyzing the room. This was the weirdest dream ever.

So on impulse, I walked the short distance from the door leading to the balcony to the television. Usually my reception was really bad, and only one channel would show up. That one channel was usually Disney Channel, so I didn't even bother watching it. But this weird thought kept telling me to turn it on, so I did.

I recoiled at least two steps when I saw a large black and white eye staring at me. It blinked twice before locking eyes with me.

"You're not the Disney Channel…" I murmured to it, rather dumbly.

It rolled its large eye as if to say, "Duh." then turned itself off. I shook my head twice and rubbed my forehead. "What's going on here… This can't be normal…" My dream room was just as it had been before, my black bed with matching desk and dresser, the red curtains covering the only window. Even the red carpet was the same!

I almost started to wonder if I wasn't dreaming at all.

How weird would that be? Although the whole ordeal could have been a lucid dream. You know, when you're dreaming but you know it's a dream so you can do anything you want. I had only read about these dreams, but maybe I was having one… How strange.

A loud creaking sound brought me out of my reverie, and it was then I noticed my door opening itself for me. With wide eyes I looked out at another room, a completely black room that was _**never**_ there before. And without even realizing it, my feet began to carry me out into the large black room.

The door slammed close behind me, and now I was trapped in an entirely black room with thirteen doors surrounding me.

Each door looked stranger than the next, and each gave off a foreboding feeling.

I turned my head to the side to look back at the door to my room. It was closed, and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to open itself up again. So the doors were my only option.

I took a deep breath and walked the circle of doors until I found a purplish-blue door right next to a white one, so mustering up my strength I pushed the door open and was met with a cold whoosh of air in my face.

"This can't be my dream…" I mumbled, looking out upon the vast landscape of snow and blue pine trees. With a few steps, I was ankle deep in the foot-numbing snow. The door slammed behind me, and the only sounds were now the howling wind and my breathing.

"What kind of dream is this?" I hissed to myself, trudging through the freezing slush as snow fell upon my shoulders and hair. "It must have been that damn medicine." I blinked, remembering the pills I took before going to bed.

I didn't want to sleep if I was going to have insane dreams!

I was so angry I didn't even notice the large tree root sticking out of the ground, so of course I tripped over it. "God damn it!" I yelled into the snow, but the sound came out muffled in the frozen slush.

"Are you harmed?"

I looked up with utmost delight to see someone standing over me. "Finally! Someone to talk to!" I cried, pushing myself off the ground to come face to face with a bluish woman in a baby blue kimono, with darker blue hair. _Is everything in this place blue?_ I questioned myself, finally standing up.

She looked positively startled at my outburst, but I was too elated to notice. "I'm so happy to finally find someone! Um, do you know where I am by any chance?' The blue woman blinked, then politely smiled. "Only you know. This is your world after all."

She then reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a small box. I blinked as she took my hand and dumped the box into my open palm. "I really can't take this…" I said trying to get her attention, but she had already turned away, wading through the snow gracefully.

I sighed and opened the box anyway. If she was just going to hand it over like that then maybe it wasn't worth anything. To my surprise, the only thing in the box was a small tag with the words 'Yuki Onna' printed across it. _Snow girl?_ I thought, pulling out the tag gently.

Before I could even blink, my whole appearance changed to the woman's whom I had just met. I was in the same blue kimono, same blue hair, same bluish skin. And was it just me or did the snow get stronger? How lovely.

I put the tag back in its box and closed it, then I was back to my red-haired and pale self. "Thank you!" I called after the blue woman and to my surprise she turned and waved before disappearing amongst the billowing snow. I smiled despite myself and the strange dream I was having.

Then I turned back and began to trudge through the snow back to the door. Which was now completely out of sight. "Where'd the door go?!" I cried, running over to the spot where it was. "It was right here!"

Now in it's place was a bed with a four pole frame and a purple blanket the stood out like a sore thumb against the blue and white landscape. Sighing, I sat down upon the soft surface. "I'm lost, and I barely moved more then ten steps!" I kicked at the ground angrily for a few moments before I started to get dizzy. The snow around me seemed to fall harder as I laid back upon the soft bed. "So tired…" I murmured, rolling on my side.

How you can fall asleep in a dream I'll never know.

But it seemed as soon as I fell asleep I was in another world. Well, I was on a staircase surrounded by arms reaching up towards the ceiling. Blinking I touched one gently only to have my hand smacked by another one. "Ow! Jeez I'm sorry." I grumbled, rubbing my sore hand.

I descended down the stairs slowly, only to be blinded by the next room. The room was all white, annoyingly so. "You've got to be kidding me…" I groaned after rubbing my eyes. First the blue room, now a stark white room?

"I've got to get some counseling…" I groaned. Walking forward into the other door I found I was in what looked to be a spaceship. A weird spaceship…

Pure delight swept across my face as I saw yet another person playing what looked to be a giant piano. "Another person!" I cried, running towards him. The strange man bolted up and looked at me with morbid surprise. It was then I realized how strange he looked. He had chin length black hair, an incredibly white face, a black jumpsuit and eyes going off in different directions. "Uh…" speech seemed to leave me as I was staring at him, and he was staring back.

Then he spoke. Well not really, he made a strange sound of music notes but somehow I understood what he was saying. _**"W-who are you?"**_ he spoke, stepping back a few steps like I was the plague or something.

"I'm Sam…" I said back. Now our eyes were locked; neither of us moving an inch. I reached my arm up to brush some hair out of my eyes and he flinched back like I was going to slap him…

"I'm sorry to intrude like this…" _**"I-it's alright I suppose…"**_ he said nervously, while making his way back to the piano. I took a few steps forward slowly, trying not to startle him. "May I sit down?" I asked. He looked up at me with what seemed to be surprise -I couldn't tell because of his eyes- then looked back down at his piano keys. _**"I won't stop you."**_ he spoke quietly.

I smiled and sat down next to him by the piano. He scooted a few inches away but started to play again like he was doing before I wandered in. "I don't think I asked your name." The statement seemed surprise him because he stopped playing for a moment.

"_**Seccom Masada Sensei…"**_


End file.
